tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Lighthouse
Thomas and the Lighthouse is the ninth episode of the eleventh season. Plot The engines are preparing things for the fair, but Thomas has an even more important job: delivering a new light bulb to the lighthouse. Thomas carefully sets off with the bulb at first, but every time he sees an engine with something for the fair, he speeds up. He finally goes so fast that he cannot slow down for a barrier in time and smashes the bulb. Thomas quickly collects another one and puffs to the lighthouse. Thomas knows he has missed the fair's fireworks display, but he sees something even better: the lighthouse light flashing. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Cyril the Fogman (not named) * Percy (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Kuffy the Clown (cameo) * The Lighthouse Keeper (mentioned) Locations * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maithwaite Trivia * Cyril the fogman is the lighthouse keeper. * Going by production order, this is the eleventh episode of the eleventh season. * This episode marks The Chinese Dragon's last appearance to date. * This is the first and only episode where all the engines' given jobs are mentioned or at least the Steam Team' jobs: ** Thomas - Pulling the lighthouse' new bulb ** Edward - Pulling The Chinese Dragon ** Henry - Pulling the swings and see-saw ** Gordon - Taking the clowns and people to the fair (Supposed) ** James - Pulling the fireworks vans ** Percy - Taking the costumed children to the fair ** Toby - Pulling the coconut vans and taking the choir to the fair ** Emily - Pulling the merry-go-round Goofs * When Thomas was racing to get a new lightbulb, the new one can be seen already on his flatbed. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Lighthouse In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Playtime Pals AUS * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.2 * I Dreamed Thomas Goodnight Bedtime Stories! Gallery File:ThomasandtheLighthousetitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasAndTheLighthouseUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse1.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse2.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse3.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse4.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse5.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse6.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse7.png|Thomas, Rocky, and the Fat Controller File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse8.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse9.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse10.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse11.png File:ThomasandtheLighthouse12.png File:ThomasandtheLighthouse13.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse14.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse15.png|The clowns File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse16.png|The choir File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse17.png|The fireworks File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse18.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse19.png|The lighthouse bulb File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse20.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse21.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse22.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse23.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse24.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse25.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse26.png|Thomas and Emily File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse27.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse28.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse29.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse30.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse31.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse32.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse33.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse34.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse35.png|James and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse36.png|The firework vans File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse37.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse38.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse39.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse40.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse41.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse42.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse43.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse44.png|Henry File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse45.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse46.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse47.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse48.png|Toby File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse49.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse50.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse51.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse52.png|The children in costumes File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse53.png|Percy File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse54.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse55.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse56.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse57.png|Harvey File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse58.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse59.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse60.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse61.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse62.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse63.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse64.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse65.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse66.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse67.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse68.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse69.png|Edward and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse70.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse71.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse72.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse73.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse74.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse75.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse76.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse77.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse78.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse79.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse80.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse81.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse82.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse83.png|Cyril, the lighthouse keeper File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse84.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse85.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse86.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse88.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse89.png File:ThomasandtheLighthouse!(magazinestory)1.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse!(magazinestory)4.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse!(magazinestory)5.gif File:ThomasandtheLighthouse!(magazinestory)6.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse!(magazinestory)7.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse!(magazinestory)9.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse!(magazinestory)11.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse.PNG File:ThomasandtheLighthouse40.jpg Episode File:Thomas and the Lighthouse - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas and the Lighthouse - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes